This invention relates to cargo carrying apparatus. More specifically, it relates to a cargo container for attachment to the rear door of a van-type vehicle.
Various means have been utilized for carrying cargo on the exterior of passenger vehicles. Oftentimes containers are mounted on the roof of the vehicle. This can make access to the container difficult. Additionally, such mounting position adds additional frontal surface area to the vehicle increasing the wind resistance and thus negatively effecting gas mileage and the vehicle handling. Also, there can be problems when the height of the vehicle when entering areas with restrictive height requirements. Additionally, such devices have an exposed frontal area that collects bugs, dirt and other debris.
Other methods have attached cargo containers to the rearward end of vehicles. These types of apparatus typically will utilize the vehicle frame or bumper to support the container. In a vehicle with a rear door access, the capability of opening the door is precluded by the installation of these types of containers. Moreover, the vehicle often has to be modified to accept such cargo containers.
It would be desirable to have a container for cargo attachable to the rear of vehicles which would not impede access to and the operability of the rear doors of such vehicles.